The invention is in the field of location marking or identification. In many areas the terrain is so featureless or uniform that orientation of aircraft pilots (and other travelers) by visual observation is impossible. This is a serious problem in combat situations where pilots unfamiliar with the terrain and local flying conditions must often locate a target or other destination under adverse conditions of weather and darkness. In the absence of identifiable geographic features pilots have had to resort to various expedients, for example, dead reckoning, to maintain orientation. In some situations it is feasible to airdrop radar beacons to guide friendly aircraft; however, there is a probability that such beacons will be destroyed by enemy action, or relocated by the enemy to mislead friendly forces. The invention solves this problem simply and inexpensively with self-destructive location marking means.